Kuchenia Corporation
The Kuchenia Corporation is the company idea made by EdityCake. The category for weapons made by the Kuchenia Corporation Naming Scheme 1xx Pistols, 2xx SMGs, 3xx Shotguns, 5xx Sniper Rifles, 6xx Rocket Launchers, 7xx Assualt Rifles, 8xx LMGs, 9xx Weapons designed for vehicles, 0xx Other weapons, Timeline 2025: The Imperium of Kuchenia forms and takes over Australia, most of Russia and a lot of other smaller places. 2030: The Kuchenia Corporation is formed. 2032: The Imperium of Kuchenia starts building a city on the Moon. 2032: The Kuchenia Corporation starts making weapons. 2033: The Kuchenia Corporaiton starts putting laser satellites in a Geostationary Orbit. 2040: The Imperium of Kuchenia declares war on the U.S., Canada and most of South America, using weapons made by the Kuchenia Corporation. 2041: The Imperium of Kuchenia wins the war, also taking over the United Kingdom in the process. 2041: The Imperium of Kuchenia finishes the Moon city, it has 2000 inhabitants, it was named New Melbourne. 2042: A alliance of most of Europe (The European Alliance) declares war on The Imperium of Kuchenia, managing to nuke the capital of The Imperium of Kuchenia, Canberra. 2043: The new capital of The Imperium of Kuchenia is New Melbourne. 2044: The European Alliance uses tactical Nukes to loosen The Imperium of Kuchenia's grip on what was the U.S. 2045: The European Alliance takes the U.S., they use the remaining Nuclear missiles on most of Australia. 2046: One of the puppet corporations of the Kuchenia Corporation sneaks nuclear bombs into the capital of The European Alliance, London, and detonates them, disorganizing The European Alliance as most of their leaders were killed. 2047: The European Alliance hacks most of the Kuchenia Corporation's laser satellites, firing them at New Melbourne and the military base in Canada functioning as the temporary capital of The Imperium of Kuchenia. 2048: The Imperium of Kuchenia falls, the war ends, the Kuchenia Corporation is forced to sign a agreement that the Kuchenia Corporation will not make weapons for the next 40 years, they were also forced to delete their data on their earlier weapons, Australia forms a new government. 2049: The Kuchenia Corporation starts quietly taking over lots of other large corporations via agreement-breaking assassinations and ransoms. 2055: The Kuchenia Corporation comes back out of the dark, with a lot more money, and power. 2056: The Kuchenia Corporation starts building a new city in the remains of New Melbourne. 2060: The new moon city is complete, it houses 4000 inhabitants, it is named New New Melbourne. 2063: The Kuchenia Corporation starts building a city on Mars. 2070: The Mars city, named New Sydney, is completed, it houses 1000 inhabitants. 2071: The Kuchenia Corporation in collaboration with the European Alliance and Australia start building a space elevator. 2085: The space elevator is 60 kilometers tall, not a proper space elevator yet, but it's still a lot easier to launch rockets from than the surface. 2088: The agreement preventing the Kuchenia Corporation from making weapons ends, the European Alliance starts building anti-missile defences around cities. 2089: The Kuchenia Corporation takes over Australian and the large Australian military overnight with a few assassinations, almost everyone in the world is thinking "NOT THIS S*** AGAIN!". 2090: The Kuchenia Corporation starts putting new laser satellites in space. 2100: A small group of scientists develops "Centre Of Mass Displacement" technology, the Kuchenia Corporation captures and interrogates the scientists, taking the technology. 2102: The Kuchenia Corporation begins developing space travel methods using CoMD technology. 2110: Using their CoMD tech for space travel, the Kuchenia Corporation colonizes most of the solar system, militarizing it in the process. 2130: The Kuchenia Corporation turns 100, they blow up Phobos (one of the moons of Mars) as a celebration, literally the entire world freaks out that the Kuchenia Corporation can blow up moons. 2140: The Kuchenia Corporation moves Deimos (the other moon of Mars) into Earth orbit, when asked why, the response from the CEO was, "For the lulz" 3030: The Kuchenia Corporation turns 1000, they move Mars into orbit of Earth as a celebration. 3080: The Kuchenia Corporation licences Critical Mass to use the Center Of Mass Displacement technology for weapons, the Sub-Light COM2 is released. 3104: SAS 4 begins. Trivia Kuchen is the German word for Cake, the user who made the Kuchenia Corporation is called EdityCake. The Kuchenia Corporation is one of the 3 companies that was founded on Earth. The Kuchenia Corporation is the 3rd oldest (in SAS 4 universe time) company. Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers